Hank and Wu help Nick, by calling Adalind
by grimmswan
Summary: Hank and Wu have figured out when Nick is stressed, there are two people who are sure to bring the grimm peace.


Hank had always admired how perceptive Nick was. Nick's ability to read people made him a great cop and partner. Maybe it was do to Nick being a grimm or maybe it was just how he was. Either way Hank knew Nick's eyes had saved their bacon more times than could be counted.

However, as well as Nick read others, he seriously lacked in understanding himself. Specifically, when he was getting himself to stressed out and needed something to relax.

Hank understood that it must be hard, being pulled in all the different direction Nick had been pulled since becoming a grimm. Nick had duties as a cop, a grimm, and now a father. Dealing with this uprising and not knowing who to trust must be frustrating to say the least. Working with the woman who has the face of the person you loved most in this world and had hurt you the worst couldn't be easy either.

Nick seems to be taking most of that in stride.

He is also having to be soul provider to a woman who had always been a source of chaos for Nick, and now they were co parenting a child who would no doubt be special, given his bloodlines.

Lesser men would have buckled under those circumstances.

But not Nick Burkhardt. That man always did what was needed no matter what. Even if he was wearing himself out and neglecting his own care in the process. It was just who he was.

It was a good thing Nick had a partner who could be pretty perceptive too, and worked with a sergeant who did not mind getting into people's personal business. Like calling up the mother of Nick's son and asking her to stop by.

Hank and Wu had seen Nick get more and more tense as the day had progressed.

It wasn't one case. No, the problem was half of Portland seemed to be going insane. Neighbors accusing each other of anything and everything. Roadragers believing they were in the right. And a couple of street artists who believed the other was stealing their work.

it was enough to make any cop lose his marbles, but for Nick, who already had enough to stress over, the whole thing was taking it's toll.

Which was why, after Nick didn't even smile at the twenty something girls who tried to flirt with him, Hank and Wu called Adalind, suggesting she and Kelly stop by the precinct to see Nick. They told her Nick needed something that only the two of them seemed able to give.

Everyone had observed, after the events of Trubel shooting Juliet, and then both disappearing Nick had gone a little crazy, but after the birth of his son, Nick seemed to be himself again.

Whether it was magic, or something else, Nick needed that again.

Nick heard Wu say "Hey, look who's here". He looked up and saw Adalind walk towards him, pushing Kelly in his stroller. Nick immediately felt himself relax and a smile spread on his face.

"Hey buddy" he said to Kelly, tickling his little chin and cheek. Looking back up at Adalind Nick asked, "what are you guys doing here". sounding pleasantly surprised but a little worried.

"Kelly and I missed you and thought you could use a little break from all this" Adalind motioned with her hand, indicating the precinct in a sweep.

Nick looked back at Hank and Wu, who were not even trying to hide the grins on their faces. They had showed concern a few times throughout the day but Nick had always just brushed them off, saying he was fine.

Figures they would decide to take matters in their own hands and call his family.

And wasn't that something, Nick had family his friends could call when he was being stubborn.

Which was why Nick found himself not the least bit irritated, actually he was grateful that so many people cared about him in his life to look out for him.

Nick got Kelly out of his stroller and introduced him to all the people (who were supposed to be working) who had gathered around at hearing a baby was in the area.

There were those who looked at Adalind and then Nick, needing him to make introductions. Nick decided to just keep it simple and away from awkwardness, by just saying "this is Adalind".

Obviously she was the mother of his son, but expressing exactly what he and Adalind were to each other wasn't something anyone was ready for. At least not yet.

Nick saw Renard come out of his office. On the surface, he and Adalind were pleasant to each other. It was only because Nick knew each of them so well, that he could see the tension. Sean had never loved Adalind, and Nick could see whatever love Adalind had held for Sean was long gone. The only emotions they held for each other(disdain, contempt, pity, resentment) now were kept on a tight hold for the sake of not making Nick's life anymore complicated.

Nick decided to ignore that little voice in his head that was pleased Adalind no longer was infatuated with Renard. Again, not quite ready for those ideas yet.

After a while, everyone, including Nick, had to get back to work.

Nick walked Adalind to the elevators.

"Thank you, for coming by. I guess I really needed to see you, both"

The sincerity in Nick's eyes was impossible to miss. Adalind felt her heart clench with sweet pain. It gave her more hope at having a real relationship, a life with someone she loved who loved her just as much in return. No more mistakes, no more following the wrong man. She had a good one and she wasn't going to screw this up.

She smile at Nick, "We're happy we could help" she looks down at their son "aren't we Kelly"

Kelly gave a cooing sound, making his parents life.

"Hopefully we should be done here soon and I can go home." Nick wasn't sure if he should jinx himself, but they hadn't gotten any more calls, so it was possible.

Adalind smiled, "We'll see you at home then"

Nick couldn't keep his heart out of his eyes or his smile when he said,"Yeah, see you at home."


End file.
